Ours
by demoncookie8D
Summary: It's been three years since Yuki and Kyo escaped Akito; but will he stay out of the picture as the deadline for his and Kyo's deal draws near? And why does Kyo keep getting sick? (continuation of Mine-can be read by itself)
1. Chapter 1

Ello again peoples! Let's see how the first chapter goes, k?

* * *

><p>Kyo sat up and leaned on the wall behind him feeling completely drained. <em>What the hell?<em> I let out a shaky breath and ran a trembling hand through my hair. This was the second week in a row that I'd woken up like this. There was no way I could tell Yuki I was getting sick every morning. _Maybe I could go to Hatori?…_ I shook off the idea. I didn't want to worry him, he was stressed enough with the twins and Aya. I sighed and got up, flushing the toilet. I was brushing my teeth over the sink when Yuki opened the door.

"'Ornin'." Yuki gave me a strange look as he moved over to the shower.

"You've been getting up early. Are you feeling alright?" Kyo froze for a moment, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

XxX

"Kyo?" I finished taking off my shirt and turned to him to find him spitting into the sink.

"I'm fine." I frowned as Kyo stayed bent over the sink, avoiding my gaze.

"Kyo." I really became worried when I saw his back tense up and he didn't answer me. I walked up behind him wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my head on his shoulder and meeting his gaze in the mirror.

"Please tell me Kyo." I felt him relax as he turned around in my arms, bringing his arms up around my neck.

"It's probably nothing." I ran a hand up and down his back, trying to keep him relaxed.

"Then you have no reason to not tell me." He sighed and buried his face in my neck.

"I've been getting sick in the morning, it's probably just something I ate." I kissed him on the top of the head and rubbed his back a few more times.

"That wasn't so hard. How long has this been going on?" Kyo sighed again and pushed back.

"Not long. You don't need to worry."

XxX

I quickly exited the bathroom when Yuki let me go feeling sick to my stomach again. I hated lying to him but I didn't want him to worry over nothing. I took a few deep breaths and made my way over to my room to get dressed for school.

XxX

Kyo and I walked into the courtyard of the school hand in hand. I looked over to see Uotani waving at us. I pulled Kyo's arm and jerked my head toward her when he gave me a confused look. He sighed and rolled his eyes making me chuckle as we walked over, Kyo muttering something about 'damn Yankees'.

"Hey Yuki-kun, how's your girlfriend?" I merely rolled my eyes, Kyo on the other hand…

"Shaddup ya damn Yankee! I'm not a damn girl!" I sighed and looked over to Tohru who simply started giggling. It had been like this ever sense the middle of second year when Uotani had walked in on Kyo and I making out in our classroom. She had come to -the correct- assumption that Kyo was the 'girl' between us and has called him as such ever sense.

XxX

I scowled as the damn Yankee smirked at me.

"Don't get your panties in a twist now Kyon-Kyon." I brought my fist back to hit her when Yuki grabbed my elbow, moving behind me to whisper in my ear.

"Do we need to go over why you shouldn't fight in school?" I started blushing like crazy when I remembered the first and last time Yuki had decided to try and get me to stop fighting.

"Good kitty."

XxX

We were walking down to homeroom when I noticed Kyo starting to look a little green.

"Kyo are you-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as Kyo dashed off with one hand over his mouth and the other over his stomach.

"Kyo!" I took off after him leaving everyone else to do as they pleased. I found Kyo around the corner, bent over a trash can heaving. I ran up behind him, running a hand up and down his back comfortingly.

"Shh, you'll be fine. Come on now." I whispered little things like this in his hear as the heaving slowed down. I caught him when he collapsed backwards once he'd finished.

"Kyo…" I stopped any type of reprimand I was going to give for coming to school sick when I saw tears slowly and quietly rolling down his face. I shifted him sideways on my lap and began running my hand in circles on his back. Kyo tucked his head under mine, pressing his face into my chest as he gripped my shirt tightly.

"Kyo-kun! There you are!"

XxX

I gripped Yuki's shirt even tighter as I heard Tohru's voice followed by several sets of footsteps.

"Yuki." I whispered, hoping he would get the point. I didn't even know _why_ I was crying. I knew I shouldn't be, I knew it was stupid, I knew I had no reason for it, bit I _couldn't fucking stop._ I tried to not start sniffing when Yuki stood up, putting me on my own two feet but keeping me turned away from the others.

"Kyo's not feeling well. I'm taking him to the infirmary." Tohru spoke up as Yuki put his arm over my shoulders.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yuki shook his head.

"Thank you though Tohru. You guys should get to class."

"If you say so… I hope you feel better Kyo-kun!" I nodded my head once as Yuki started leading me toward the infirmary. Yuki waited until we'd walked away before he decided to speak up.

"Can I worry now?" I opened my mouth to respond when one of my knees buckled under me. I cursed quietly as he caught me, stopping me from hitting the floor. We continued walking silently until it happened again.

"That's it." My eyes widened when, instead of simply steadying me, he bent down, wrapping an arm under my legs and picking me up.

"The hell? Yuki put-"

"No." I flinched at his hard tone. I slowly put my head against his shoulder. I internally cursed when I felt the material under my cheek start to get wet. _What the hell is wrong with me? _

XxX

We arrived at the infirmary not long after the last time Kyo had almost fallen. I carefully slid the door open and stepped inside.

"Hello?" I frowned, looking around at the empty room.

"Odd…" I walked over to one of the beds, setting Kyo on it.

"Kyo, what's wrong? Do you feel sick again?" I instantly became worried by the fresh tear tracks on his face. He kept his face turned away from mine, stubbornly refusing to answer me.

"Kyo, your health comes first. Please answer me."

"I'm fine." I frowned at how harsh his tone had been. Kyo quickly pulled his legs up on the bed ant twisted to face the other direction. I sighed, wrapping my arms around him.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Kyo, but your health _does _come first." I felt him slowly relax his posture, leaning into me.

"Sorry." I smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for." We stayed like that until the nurse came back, looking at us curiously.

"What seems to be the problem?" I pulled back and gestured toward Kyo.

"He's been getting sick. I'd like for you to contact our family doctor."

* * *

><p>I hoped you all liked it! ^^ I'd love to hear what you all have to think so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I hope all of you like this chapter as much as the last one. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

><p>Yuki sat down on the bed next to me while we waited for the nurse to finish talking to Hatori. I turned around, facing the same way he was.<p>

"So how long has this been going on?" I looked away, muttering something under my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Not long." Yuki grabbed my chin and held my head up so I had to look him in the eye.

"How long is 'not long'?" I looked away again, a small blush creeping up my face.

"About two weeks…give or take…" I heard Yuki sigh before I was pulled into a loose hug.

"You need to tell me these things Kyo." brought my arms up to return the embrace, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry if it was nothing." I felt Yuki pull me tighter, a kiss to the side of my neck sending small shivers down my spine.

"I would rather worry over nothing than not know when something _is_ wrong."

XxX

"Love you." I smiled at the softly spoken words, placing another kiss on his neck.

"Watashi wa anata watashi no chīsana neko ga daisuki." We stayed like that until I saw that the nurse was done talking on the phone. I tapped Kyo on the back , surprised to find him half-asleep.

"I've spoken with Sohma Hatori and he has requested that you be sent home. Is there anyone there that can pick you up?" Kyo shook his head sleepily, his eyes already half-closed.

"I can walk him back. There's no one that can drive." She nodded and turned to fill out the necessary papers.

"Thank you Sohma-kun. You can both go right away. You don't need to go to class first." I nodded and turned to Kyo, putting an arm around his back so I could slowly stand the two of us up.

"Thank you." She nodded again as we left, not even looking up. As soon as I shut the door I bent down so I could carry Kyo, surprised when he didn't make a single sound of protest. I looked down to find him fast asleep, completely dead to the world.

XxX

I woke up slowly when I felt someone gently setting me on the floor.

"Yuki?…" I opened my eyes to see him placing his school shoes in his locker.

"What are you doing?"

"The nurse sent you home. I'm taking you. Do you think you can switch your shoes? I asked Tohru-chan to bring down our bags." I slowly nodded and began untying my shoes before standing up. I looked over as I was switching out shoes in my locker, watching Tohru come down and the bags to Yuki. They talked for a few seconds before Tohru looked over at me and waved.

"Get better Kyo-kun!" I smiled and gave her a smaller wave as I put on my shoes. Yuki walked back as I finished putting on my shoes.

"She wishes you the best." I laughed, going to grab my bag.

"I could see that."

XxX

I sighed as I looked back and forth at the two teens in the living room.

"I'm _fine_ damnit!"

"Healthy people don't go running for a trash can! Just-"

"That was just today! I normally d-!" Yuki smirked as Kyo hastily covered his mouth with narrowed eyes at his boyfriend. I shook my head at the two and crouched in front of Kyo, waiting until he settled his eyes on me.

"How long have you been feeling sick?" Kyo looked away.

"About two weeks." I frowned. That was not a normal amount of time for some for someone to be getting sick. I went back over to my bag and got out my notepad, writing down today's date and what Kyo had already told me.

"When do you feel sick? Is it after something? Something you smell? See?" Kyo simply shook his head, relaxing a bit, though he still wasn't looking at Yuki.

"Just in the morning. Today was the only day that I got sick after that." I was beginning to get a bit worried but said nothing at the moment. I saw the look Kyo sent Yuki and the one returned. I decided to defuse the situation before it turned into a bigger fight than I was sure it already was.

"It's probably nothing major. So there's no need to worry yet." Kyo sent a triumphant look over to Yuki, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"_However_, being sick this often is something somebody should be notified of _immediately. _Understood?"

XxX

I lowered my eyes as Hatori's words sunk in.

"Good. I'll be going then. I'll get back to you two when I figure something out." We stayed as we were until we heard the door close, signaling Hatori's departure.

"Kyo."

"Yuki." I chuckled, moving to stand in front of my troubled neko. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him up, wrapping my arms around him.

"Sorry." I hugged him tighter feeling his arms wrap around my neck.

"I am too. Let's just hope everything turns out for the best, alright?" I felt him nod and smiled. I bit at the side of his neck, making him gasp.

"Yuki! What-" I kissed him when he pulled back to ask what I was doing, silencing any protests. He kissed me back almost immediately, a small moan escaping. I smirked as I let go of his mouth and started marking his neck leaving behind several bruises.

"Y-Yuki, we need t-" I cut him off again, my hands going to his hips.

XxX

I struggled to remember why Yuki needed to stop but it was getting harder and harder. I gasped again when I felt Yuki bite down on my lower lip. The sound of someone coughing caused Yuki to pull back and sigh as I hid my burning face in the side of his neck.

"Did you need something?" I almost groaned when I heard Shigure start chuckling.

"Just your boyfriend, he promised to watch the twins later on today, but since he's here now…" I smiled as I remembered my promise from earlier in the week. I pushed back, looking up apologetically at Yuki.

"Sorry." He simply rolled his eyes smiling.

"No you're not. Just go." I laughed as I made to go after Shigure who had disappeared from the doorway. I didn't get very far when Yuki pulled on one of my arms and brought my back up against him.

"The hell?" I shivered when I felt him get close to one of my ears, his nose bumping along my neck.

"You can play with them now, but I want my turn later."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me :3 Forgot to put this in last time, I've narrowed down the names, now I leave the rest up to you:(in order of popularity among random voters)<p>

Leonardo Lawliet

Suo

Zephyrious Marshino

Hebi

Sukoru

Warai


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, since none of you could pick a name, I did. Thank Blossom Utonium and other anonymous voters for helping with this as well. Off that slightly bad topic, on with the story!

* * *

><p>I smirked when I saw Kyo start blushing profusely and dash away. I shook my head and slowly walked out of the room. I couldn't help but start to worry about my little neko as I made my way up to my room. What could possibly be wrong? I found myself pacing all around my room as I tried to figure it out. I fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't move when I heard a knock at my door. Aya popped his head in the door when I didn't answer.<p>

"Are you ok?" I shook my head, otherwise keeping still. He sighed and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" I could feel the bed dip as my brother sat down.

"Kyo's been getting sick and he only told me this morning. Hatori's going to tell us what's wrong when he knows for sure." The bed shifted again and I felt Ayame put a hand on my shoulder, completely serious for once.

"I'm sure he's fine. You should know he probably didn't want to worry you." I sighed and nodded, slowly sitting up.

"I suppose, but still…" Aya smiled and stood up.

"Why don't we go outside and see how Kyo's doing then, hmm?" I thought about it for a moment before sliding out of bed.

"Sure, why not."

XxX

I laughed as I stopped again to let Suo catch up with me before taking off before he could actually catch me. I smiled when I heard him laugh behind me. I stopped again a few feet away, about to do the same thing again when-

"Raa!" I flailed my arms for a moment before I inevitably fell back. I blew the bangs out of my face and laughed at the sight of Leo attached to my left leg. The breath got knocked out of me as Suo took a flying leap at my chest, knocking me back completely.

"Gotcha!" I chuckled.

"Ya got lucky brat."

"Kyo." I looked up at the sound of my name, surprised to see Hatori standing in the back door. I slowly got up, much to the disappointment of Leo and Suo. Hatori turned to go in the house and motioned for me to follow. I quickly caught up, grabbing onto his sleeve.

"What about-"

"Shigure's going to go watch them with them. I need to talk to you." I swallowed and silently nodded, following Hatori without another word. He led me upstairs where we bumped into Yuki and Ayame as they were coming out of Yuki's room.

"Kyo-kun! We were just about to go see you!"

"You're going to have to wait. I need to talk to him." Aya crossed his arms.

"About what? Surely it-"

"I need to tell him _now_." Yuki went around his brother and took Kyo's hand, squeezing it. Aya sobered up a bit at Hatori's announcement, remembering Yuki's worry earlier.

"I hope you feel better Kyo-kun." Hatori continued to my room and walked in, waiting until we'd passed the door before closing it behind us.

"Hatori-san? What was that just now? Is there something seriously wrong?"

XxX

Kyo was keeping uncharacteristically quiet. I sent him a worried glance and squeezed his hand again, hoping to make him feel better.

"It's nothing horrible, but you may want to sit down."

"Just tell us damn it!" Hatori sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't get riled up, it's not helping any."

"Then just-!"

"Kyo, let him talk." Kyo glared at me but I ignored it as Hatori sighed again.

"Fine. Akito's serum? It worked. I told you two-"

"Wait, how do the two connect? You can't mean-" I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach as I connected all the dots.

"The hell? You said that would go through my system! What the fuck does this have to do with-!"

"It has to do with it because it was obviously in your body long enough to get you pregnant!" I paled at having my suspicions confirmed. I stood there in a type of shock, not snapping out of it until I heard Hatori speak again in a much calmer tone of voice.

"Kyo?" My head snapped around to face him, cursing softly when I saw how pale he'd gotten. I stepped in front of him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Kyo? Kyo!" His gaze slowly focused on mine, a small amount of color coming back but not nearly enough. I heard the door open and close but made no move to acknowledge it.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise. Kyo?"

XxX

I slowly pressed a shaking hand to my stomach. It felt so flat; it didn't seem possible that there was anything there. _How?_ I shook my head. I knew _that_ but…

"Kyo, please _say_ something."I looked at Yuki, still confused.

"I-its'…" Yuki nodded his head, his thumbs starting to run over the skin in front of my ears.

"I know."

"How do you…" Yuki gave me an incredulous look.

"I should be asking you that. Hen ko."* Yuki pulled me close and I wrapped my arms around him, gripping the back of his shirt.

"Sorry for before, you were right." I heard and felt him start chuckling.

"That hurt, didn't it?" I scowled, pushing back to see his face.

"You're fine neko. I understand." I rolled my eyes, putting my head back down on his shoulder.

"Nice to know one of us does 'cause I'm completely fucking lost right now." I smiled when I heard him start laughing.

"We'll figure it out eventually." I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Is everything alright now?" Yuki let go of me to go open the door for Hatori as I leaned up against the right hand wall. Hatori looked around when he came in before his eyes settled on me.

"You're color came back. Good." I watched as Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed while Hatori stayed standing.

"There are things you should be aware of if you're carrying to t-"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be? Who in their right mind would kill a little damn-!"

"Kyo, please let him finish." I turned my head to glare at Yuki. _Why the hell isn't he getting pissed too?_

"Thank you. Back to what I was saying; if you carry to full term and nothing bad happens, you should experience mood swings and strange food cravings. It's all completely normal, along with getting sick in the morning, though that _will_ go away, it won't be for a while yet." My head was still stuck on 'and nothing bad happens'. _Was that what Yuki was thinking?…I hope so…_

"How soon can we expect the mood swings to start?" I groaned, letting my head fall back against the wall.

"Just great. I'm gunna act like a damn girl now?" I could hear Hatori start laughing and resisted the urge to hit him.

"Very soon and it's not that bad." I brought my head up, not believing him.

"What about school? A baggy uniform only covers so much." I paled slightly as I realized Yuki was right.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, you don't have that much time left in school anyway. On this topic, I need your complete attention Kyo." I looked over at Hatori, confused as to why he sounded so serious.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to promise you won't purposely stress yourself. It's one of the worst things you can do to your health right now. Understood?" I nodded, wondering just what that entailed.

"I expect you to help him Yuki."

I nodded my head, my brain still trying to figure out how we were going to deal with school. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if everyone found out, the rumors and names from first year being enough of an example.

"Thank you Hatori." He nodded and slowly got up.

"If you two have any more questions, please don't hesitate to ask." We stayed silent as Hatori left, leaving the door open this time.

"Kyo, are you alright?" I watched him nod but other than that he didn't answer me. I got up and walked in front of him, trying to make sure I had his full attention.

"Kyo?" His eyes snapped to mine, his posture suddenly stiff and angry.

"I'm fine damn it." He shoved past me and went to walk out the door. _Mood swings are here, Hatori was right._ I grabbed his arm and spun him around to face me.

"I have perfect right to ask that question Kyo. You're not acting normal." He tried to snatch his arm out of my grasp but I tightened my hold, determined to figure out why he was acting like this.

"So now you get mad? Why the fuck didn't you before? Just let go damn it!" I looked at him, confused, but my hold didn't loosen. _When…_ My eyes widened when I figured out what Kyo was talking about and why he was so angry. He finally managed to pull away with one hard yank but it put him off balance for a moment. I grabbed his wrist and pushed his back against the wall he'd been leaning on, snagging his other wrist and pinned them both above his head to make sure he couldn't pull away.

"Kyo-"

"Leo, get back here!" I immediately pulled back from Kyo when I heard someone running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Comments help me know what to put in the next chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. Thank you so much to those that reviewed!

* * *

><p>"Leo, what are you doing?" I bent down and caught him, completely forgetting the argument I'd had with Yuki just seconds ago.<p>

"Leo, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I didn't care that Yuki got close when the rat put his hand on the little boy's back in an attempt to calm him down. The small raven haired boy looked up pitifully.

"Gure said you couldn't play anymore 'cause you were sick!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine. I just needed to talk to Haa-san for a bit, ok?" Leo gave me a big grin, happiness shining in his lavender eyes.

"Then you can still play?" I opened my mouth to respond when Yuki cut me off.

"How about we watch a movie instead, alright? That sound ok?" I glared at him while I put Leo down. He jumped up and down a few times, a huge grin on his face.

"Movie! Movie!" Leo ran from the room and Yuki looked at me and sighed, only serving to get me even more pissed.

"What the hell Yuki? He just wanted to-"

"And when he or Suo jump at you? Or when you land on something? What then?"

I felt horrible when I saw Kyo get pale as the fight drained right out of him.

"Kyo, I just want you to be more careful. Wh-" I had to stop myself from jumping when Kyo suddenly got angry again, taking a threatening step toward me.

"So now you say something? What about when Hatori was talking about-"

"He meant if something went _wrong_! How could you possibly think I could want _anything_ like that?" Kyo went to storm past me and I grabbed his arm and tugged him back. We both lost our balance and fell back on the bed; Kyo spinning around from my tug to fall on my lap, his legs on either sides of my hips. I wrapped an arm around the small of his back to keep him there.

"I promise Kyo. Please believe me." Kyo stayed stiff against me, his face hidden. I sat there quietly after that, waiting for his response. Kyo seemed to slump into me after a few minutes, his head falling on my shoulder.

"I know, sorry." I pulled him closer gently.

"I am too Kyo. D-"

"Are you two ever coming down or should we expect to see you tomorrow?" I smiled when Kyo pulled back and I got to see the blush on his face from Shigure's shouted comment.

"They can watch a movie on their own, right?" The socked look on Kyo's face was worth is as I watched his blush grow. I gave him a quick peck before he could respond.

"I was kidding, chill." Kyo gave me a look I probably deserved as he climbed off my lap. He quickly backed away once he'd done so, making me laugh.

"Something wrong neko?" _He's learning._

"Nothing." We stood there in silence for a few moments before I sighed.

"The movie is downstairs Kyo." Kyo glared at me but didn't move.

"I know that."

"Then you're still standing here because…? Or did you change your mind about staying up here?" Kyo quickly blushed with that as he turned sharply and started walking toward the door.

"Weirdo." I smiled at his muttered comment, moving up behind him as he got to the open doorway. I tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump and turn around. I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead before moving past him toward my own room.

"What was that for?" I turned around at the door and smirked at the blushing, confused carrot top.

"For being cute."

XxX

I shook my head as I walked into the living room. The credits were running on the movie but no one in the room moved to take the disk out. Kyo had fallen asleep on the sofa with Leo laying on top of him. Suo was sitting against the sofa, hanging onto Kyo's arm and using it as a pillow as he too slept. I turned around when I heard someone walk up behind me. Yuki shook his head and smiled when he looked in.

"Hatori coming to get them soon?" I nodded my head and looked back in the room. I loved having my little boys here, but there wasn't enough room for everyone so they had to stay with Haa-san.

"I'll get Kyo out of your way then." I walked forward with Yuki and picked Leonard up and off Kyo's chest, backing up to let Yuki in. I placed Leo in one of the chairs while Yuki carefully picked Kyo up, being sure not to rouse Suo.

"Thanks." Yuki nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with the two sleeping boys. I carefully picked Suo up and placed him on the same chair as his brother. They immediately leaned on each other and I wished Aya was here with his camera. _He'll probably come with him. _Now that I thought about it, Aya would probably come on his own sense Hatori had gone back to do some paperwork. _He'll probably need help taking them back then._ I smiled, knowing I could most likely spend the night and spend more time with the people I cared for most.

XxX

I carefully set Kyo down on his bed, trying my best not to wake him. His eyes slowly opened as I stood up though, taking a moment to focus on me.

"Yuki?" I sat down next to him on the bed as he sat up, bending his knees so he could rest his arms on them.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you." Kyo simply waved it off.

"It's fine, it's just…"

"Yes?" I said after a moment of silence.

"What are we going to do about going to school?" I shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

"Year's almost over. We only have about four months left. If you wear baggier clothes you should be fine." Kyo nodded and stared blankly at his hands.

"Kyo." He looked up and I put my hand on the side of his face, leaning in to give him a light kiss before pulling back.

"We can do this Kyo. _We will_." Kyo smiled at that, leaning into my hand slightly and closing his eyes. We stayed like that for a while until I looked out the window, surprised at how late it had gotten.

"I should probably get going. I'll see you-"

"Stay here? For tonight please." I smiled, noticing the small blush rising to his cheeks.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>This chapter is shorter but I need to think about the next one more and didn't want to leave you guys waiting that long. Hope you liked it ^^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all those that reviewed! I loved reading all of them ^^

* * *

><p>I woke up groggily the next day, blinking my eyes slowly in an attempt to wake up. I looked over to see Yuki still asleep. I glanced over at the window, surprised at how it was. I slowly sat up and winced at the stinging in my lower back. <em>Damn, why did he have to-<em> I cut off my own train of thought as I shot of bed, falling on the floor because of the blankets caught around my legs. I quickly shoved it off as I dashed off to the bathroom. I just barely made it in time before I was on my knees in front of the toilet.

"Kyo?" I could hear Yuki come in and felt him run a hand over my forehead, pushing my bangs back. My stomach felt even worse than usual and I was starting to feel light-headed.

"Y-Yuki…" I tried to tell him but another puking fit cut me off. I was dry heaving at this point, almost nothing coming up.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" My back was tensing up by the time I finally stopped throwing up.

"Get…Hatori…" I panted, completely exhausted.

I leaned Kyo against the wall next to the toilet and shot out of the room, catching Shigure on his way up the stairs. "Call Hatori. Something's wrong."

I paced back and forth in the hall, unwilling to move downstairs with everyone else. _What happened?_ I stopped pacing and leaned against the wall and pressed a hand to my forehead. I looked up rapidly when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, surprised when I saw Leo and Suo.

"Leo, Suo, what-"

"Kyo is really sick,-"

"-isn't he?" I gave them a weak smile at how they finished each other's sentences. I knelt down and hugged the both of them. "He's going to be fine, alright?" Just then the door behind us opened and Hatori stepped out.

"Yuki, can you come in here?" I immediately stood up and turned around to face him.

"Haa-san!" He gave them both a small smile and crouched down, giving each a hug before pulling back.

"I need to talk to Yuki now. Can you keep Aya and Gure company for me?" They both nodded enthusiastically and ran back downstairs, the both of us staying exactly where we were until we were sure they were gone. Once this was done Hatori turned wordlessly back into the room, leaving me there to hesitate for a moment before following.

I looked up when I heard the door open again. Yuki walked over to me as soon as he came in the room, sitting on the bed next to me to pull me close.

"Baka neko. Stop scaring people." Yuki pulled back when he heard Hatori clear his throat. We both looked over to see Hatori run a hand through his hair.

"I suppose I can't blame either of you for this. I was going to tell you later today but…"

"Tell us what damn it? Why the hell didn't you tell us in the first place?" Hatori sent me a cold look while Yuki put his hand over mine.

"I was _getting_ to that. Now I need you two to answer a few questions before I can be entirely sure-" Hatori held up a hand when I opened my mouth to interrupt again.

"- of what I am about to say." Yuki and I stayed silent at that and I contented myself with just glaring at him as he pulled a folder out of his bag.

"Now Kyo, has your morning sickness ever been this bad? Did you notice anything different?" I shook my head."

"No and yeah. It was longer and worse this time, almost like my stomach was being turned inside out." Hatori frowned and wrote something down while I turned to Yuki, confused. The rat simply shrugged his shoulders, equally in the dark on the matter. Hatori continue to frown as he put that folder down on the desk and pulled another out from his bag, setting them side-by-side to compare notes.

_This does not look good._ I looked back and forth between my notes, but no matter how hard I looked, I always came to the same conclusion. I sighed, standing and pinching the bridge of my nose. _Wonderful. I have to ask Shigure to check on things in the main house. _I looked back at the teenagers sitting on the bed, weighing whether or not I should tell them the whole thing.

"This was no normal morning sickness or stomach bug. It's nothing fatal," I quickly added when I saw both of them go rigid. "but I sincerely regret not telling you this sooner. The two of you shouldn't have done anything last night because Kyo's body is still unstable. Sadly enough, you only had another week and a half or so until it would have done so.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hatori, what do you mean by 'stable'?" I sighed as I sat down in the desk chair. I could practically see Yuki connecting the dots in his head. Kyo looked between the two of us and scowled.

"What's going on damn it?" I sighed again.

"It's not what you thinking, so you can relax." I watched as Yuki's shoulders slumped in relief. He turned to Kyo before he could start yelling again.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Kyo frowned but stayed silent.

"Because of last night, I don't think your body will stabilize for quite some time. N-"

"What the hell is 'stable' anyway? Damn it Hatori, just tell me already!"

x

I was getting pissed at how Hatori kept sighing at whatever I said. I was about to snap at him again when he finally answered me.

"You have to have realized by now that there are major differences between guys and girls. That being said, the serum was something new introduced to your body. Because, however, you r body is _not_ female, it rejected it. Like anything else, it would have taken some time for the drug to be completely clear of your system and for your body to return to normal, or 'stabilize'. Do you follow?" I nodded, trying to connect the following dots.

"So when…" I felt like an idiot as I sat there trying to think everything out but Yuki didn't say a thing, just squeezed my hand.

"You said it would stabilize again, but then you said it was almost done. What stopped…" My eyes widened and I could feel the bottom of my stomach drop out.

"Please don't-"

"Kyo, he said it wasn't what you think. You can relax." I was worried when Kyo just kept staring out into space. I looked over to Hatori who looked about as worried as I was.

"I'll let you talk to him. Just remember to be extra careful from now on." I nodded and got off the bed to kneel in front of Kyo as Hatori gathered his things and left quietly.

"Kyo, please look at me." His gaze slowly focused on me and I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Kyo, everything is fine. Everything's going to be ok, I promise." I watched as my words finally sunk in, saw the relief flood his system. I caught him as he feel forward and wrapped his arms around my neck. I brought my own arms around him and mirrored his actions, putting my face against his neck. _Everything is going to be fine._

x

I walked downstairs to see Leo and Suo asleep on the couch. Aya and Shigure stood up as soon as I walked in, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Are they ok?"

"How is our precious Kyonkinchi?" Hatori held up a hand and rubbed his forehead.

"He's fine and nothing's wrong, nothing happened this time." They both relaxed after I said this. I hated to ruin the moment but I needed Shigure to do something.

"Gure." He looked up, surprised to hear me use his nickname.

"Yes?" I hesitated for a moment before deciding to just ask him.

"I need you to check on things in the main house." Shigure frowned.

"Akito shouldn't-"

"One: It's Akito. Two: With Kyo pregnant we would want to try again; especially now that the end of his fourth year is coming up." I watched his eyes widen as he recalled the deal he had made with Akito four years ago. There was no was he was going to forget about that and not use it to his advantage.

"Should we warn them?" I thought about it for a few moments, staring blankly at the two boys on the sofa before answering him.

"Not yet, he's still got some time. Let them enjoy it."

XxX

I woke up for the second time that day much more slowly than I had earlier. I smiled at the boy still sleeping peacefully against my chest. I pulled him closer and buried my nose in his hair, relieved beyond belief that nothing was wrong with my precious little neko. _Mine._ I felt him stir in my arms and looked down to see him yawning and slowly blinking his eyes. I leaned down to give him a small kiss on the forehead, returning the small smile he gave me.

"Feeling better?" I watched him stretch before settling back in my arms.

"Do we have to get up?" I chuckled and kissed his forehead again.

"Yes neko, you need something to eat." He made a face and I laughed softly, sitting up.

"Come on, you need to get up." Kyo sighed and sat up and stretched again.

"Fine." I shook my head and watched him get up and move around. He paused as he pulled clean clothes from the dresser, blushing when he saw me staring at him.

"What?" I shook my head and stood up, giving him a quick kiss as I passes by him to get my own clothes.

"Watashi wa anata watashi no chīsana neko ga daisuki.*" I smirked when I turned around to see him blushing furiously. he looked up at me and walked forward to wrap his arms around my neck and I knew he was smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>I apologize profusely for being so late with this chapter v.v School and a new plot bunny have been driving me insane! I hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter. Please let me know what you think, reviews are a beautiful thing. Thanks!<p>

*'I love you my little cat.'


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, this is beyond late and I apologize greatly! Between getting sick and school and writer's block I didn't have much time for it :( Please enjoy the new chapter and thank you to all those who reviewed, they helped greatly in pushing me to get this out! ^^

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs a while later, Yuki still upstairs getting ready.<p>

"Ohayo Kyo-kun! Are you feeling better?"

"Ahh!" Tohru's eyes were wide as I spun around to face her.

"Ah, gomen. I didn't mean to startle you." Yuki walked down as she finished saying this and looked over, concerned.

"Are you alright?" I scowled at him.

"Fine." I tried to stomp off but Yuki wrapped his arms around me from behind, trapping my own arms.

"Get off me ya damn-"

"We're just worried about you Kyo. Don't get mad about that." I kept stiff for a few moments, turning my head away from them. I couldn't explain the overwhelming guilt in my chest but it was tearing at me harshly.

"Kyo?" I broke free of Yuki's grasp and ran upstairs just as Hatori was coming out of the dinning room.

x

I looked back and forth between the stairs and Hatori, wondering just what to do. Hatori sighed and put his hand in his pocket.

"Here, these should help with that. It won't go away completely though." I nodded and took the bottle, slipping it in my own pocket.

"How often should he take them?" Hatori moved out of Shigure's way as the dog came out to listen to what they were talking about.

"Four times a day." Yuki nodded and started walking up the stairs.

"I'll get Kyo."

x

I stood over the bathroom sink splashing cold water on my face. I paused and stiffened though when I heard the bathroom door open, not daring to turn and face it.

"Kyo." I continued to splash my face with the cold water before turning the tap off and drying myself.

"Here, Hatori gave me these. They should help." I looked down at the pill bottle on the counter, still not looking at Yuki.

"No." I went to walk out of the room when Yuki slammed the door before I could get to it.

"What the hell's the big deal? I'm not taking those damn things!" Yuki looked at me, more than slightly confused.

"Then just tell me why." I glowered at the rat.

"I'm not taking those damn things just because you don't feel like putting up with me!" My voice had gotten louder by the end as I continued to glare at Yuki, looking away after a moment, not wanting to meet his gaze. Because of this I was surprised when Yuki came forward and hugged me, trapping my arms like he had downstairs.

"What-"

"Baka neko, what could make you think something so stupid? I just want you safe. What would happen if you got in a fight at school?" I sighed and relaxed slightly, grumbling a bit.

"I'm still not taking the damn things…" I mumbled, still looking away as I felt a faint coloring come to my face. He pulled back and kissed my forehead, making the blush deepen. _You'd think I'd get used to this by now._

"Come on, we're going to be late." Yuki grabbed my wrist and led me out of the bathroom, his hand sliding down to mine once we left the house and never letting go the entire way to school.

x

I watched with concern around third period when I saw Kyo having trouble keeping his eyes open. I glanced at the clock and mentally cursed when I saw that we still had twenty minutes left. Five minutes later I was about to ask if I could take Kyo to the nurse when the teacher called for open discussion while he answered an unexpected call. I immediately went over to Kyo and had to wave my hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright Kyo?" He nodded slowly, yawning.

"Fine, just really tired." I sat down next to him when I noticed that the person had moved as I did.

"Sleep for a bit then, I'll get the notes." He nodded, yawning again.

"Thanks." Kyo put his head down and I put my hand on his head, slowly running it through his hair until the teacher came back in, apparently not noticing or caring about the musical chairs everyone had done. When the bell finally rang Kyo slowly picked his head up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Help any?" Kyo nodded though he still looked sleepy.

"A bit." I looked up at the clock for a second.

"Try and stay awake next period. You can sleep through lunch after that, alright?" Kyo stretched his arms out in front of him, still trying to wake up.

"I'll try."

x

I did manage to stay awake and by the end of class I wasn't really tired anymore. _Weird._ Yuki looked over as the bell rang.

"Still tired?" I shook my head, standing up.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom."

.-.-.

On my way back I was confronted by Yuki's little fan group, the three girls standing there glaring at me with their hands on their hips. I glared right back, not afraid of three girls.

"Get outta my way."

"Why? So you can go back to our precious Yuki-kun? I don't think so." I scowled at them, starting to get pissed.

"Move it already." The girl in front scowled while the other two just mentally threw daggers at me.

"Yuki-kun is ours. Stop pretending and leave him alone already." I opened my mouth to respond when we all heard a voice coming from behind the group of girls.

"You are all becoming very annoying. You will stop harassing Kyo." The girls' faces paled and my eyes widened as Yuki walked over.

"You were taking too long. I got worried." Yuki answered my unasked question and I blushed a bit, both frustrated and happy that Yuki had gotten worried about me.

"I was just going to the damn bathroom! What could've possibly happened?" I watched as one of Yuki's eyebrows rose and he looked between me and the girls. I crossed my arms grumbling.

"Whatever."

x

I glared at the girls in front of me and watched as they all started to look wary.

"I'm tired of listening to you." they all paled even further and one of the girls in the back even looked like she was going to cry.

"Yuki-kun! How could you say such-"

"Be quiet. How many times have I told you? I'm in love with Kyo." The girl in the back looked away while the other just looked stunned. The leader of the group tried to put on a brave face but she looked shaken.

"I-I don't-" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kyo whose went wide as soon as I'd spun him around to face me.

"Wha-" I leaned forward and kissed him, easily slipping my tongue inside his mouth. I slipped my arms around him and would've smirked if I could when I heard them run off. I continued to kiss Kyo even after they'd gone, bringing Kyo against me.

x

I pulled back when I needed air and opened my eyes, not even sure when I closed them.

"What'd ya do that for?" It was getting more and more difficult to stay mad at him when he was biting at my neck but I was trying my best not to get distracted.

"Because you're mine." He put one of his hands against my stomach as he said this, otherwise continuing with what he was doing.

"Y-Yuki…" My eyes were starting to cross from how hard I was trying to concentrate.

"What?" he moved to the spot under my ear and I had to bite my lip to stop any noises from coming out.

"We'll get caught…"

x

I sighed, knowing Kyo was right. A student was one thing, but if a teacher happened to come down the hall… I gave one more bite to the spot under his ear before pulling back and enjoying the sight I'd made before me. Kyo's eyes were dilated and unfocused, his lips parted slightly as he panted. I kissed him on the forehead, stepping back but not relinquishing my hold on him.

"You're right." It took him a moment to focus, pulling back and blushing furiously.

"Kyo." He looked over at me in surprise.

"Yeah?" I momentary looked away to where the girls had run off before meeting his gaze again.

"I want you to tell me if they harass you again." Kyo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What're they gunna do? Talk me to death? They're just a couple 'a girls." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Just humor me." Kyo looked away and shrugged one of his shoulders before continuing back into the classroom.

"Whatever." I shook my head and followed him in, hoping the rest of today would end better than it had started.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Please tell a review starved author ^^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok people, a few things. One, this isn't a chapter and I sincerely apologize. Two, I am almost at a loss for how to continue. Therefore I will gladdly take any scenes/senarios that you would like to occur. If not I will skip over most of the next few months and go straight to the drama. Please send me things via review or PM & I thank those that have been reviewing and waiting for a chapter. Help a little author out please :3 ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently someone was listening to Yuki because the rest of the day went without incident. They were all getting ready for bed when Kyo approached Yuki, watching him brush his teeth, half hidden by the door frame. I hid a smile at how cute my neko could be as I quickly finished and stood up, looking at Kyo through the mirror.

"Need something neko?" he looked away and I could tell he was debating on actually telling me or not. Finally he took a deep breath and looked up at me.

"Would it be ok if I stayed with you tonight?" I smiled and turned around.

"Of course." Kyo gave me a small smile before walking away. I shrugged and continued to get ready for bed, walking in my room to find Kyo already lying down under the covers. He didn't move when I came in so I thought he was asleep until I got in next to him and he moved over, stretching out against my side.

"Thanks. I smiled again at the mumbled word and pulled him closer, putting a hand on his head, slowly running a hand through his hair.

"Anytime neko."

XxX

The rest of the week went by in almost the same way, sans meeting with Yuki's fan club again. I let out a sigh of relief when the last bell rang on Friday, glad not to have had anything else happen. He looked around for Kyo, frowning when he was nowhere to be found. He quickly got up and looked again, not seeing a familiar flash of orange anywhere. Tohru saw me looking around and came over.

"Is something the matter Yuki-kun?" I turned toward her to see if she'd seen where the cat had run off to.

"Tohru-san, have you seen Kyo? He doesn't seem to be in here." She tilted her head to the side for a moment before lighting up as if just remembering something.

"Ah, I remember! He said he had to give his notes to someone." I relaxed and smiled at her.

"Thank you Tohru-san. Did he say where?" She shook her head.

"No, though I think he's on the second floor." I nodded my thanks to her and got my books, heading down to see if he was ready to leave yet. I turned the corner into the hallway and frowned when I saw a rather large crowd blocking the hall. I walked up behind one of the girls in the back and tapped her on the shoulder to see if she knew what was going on.

"Excuse me, but why are you all blocking the hallway?" She shrugged, half turning back.

"It looks like a fight but the other guy's not doing anything." My eyes widened as she turned back around and I quickly pushed my way through the crowd to see Kyo standing in the middle, grinding his teeth and practically murdering the boy in front of him with the intensity of his glare. Said boy was right in Kyo's face, going on about something that I honestly wasn't listening to, my main concern was the fact that Kyo looked about two seconds from snapping. I opened my mouth to say something when the boy in front of Kyo suddenly brought back his fist. Kyo moved forward then and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back and shoving him away.

"Get lost already, would ja?" I quickly stepped in between them before either could retaliate.

"Stop. There's no fighting in school." He glared at me as he got up, rubbing his arm.

"The bell rang, didn't it?" I glared right back.

"You're still in the building, aren't you?" I walked away after that, my blood boiling. Kyo sent an odd look between he and I before following, not entirely sure what just happened.

x

I followed behind Yuki silently as we headed home. I could tell he was mad, but I had no idea why. Everything was fine, wasn't it?

"Yo, what's your problem?" Yuki spun around to face me, incredulity written boldly across his face.

"My problem? How am I _not_ supposed to have a problem with you almost getting in a fight? Do you have any idea what might've happened?" He never raised his voice but I took a step back either way, both confused and hurt.

"The hell? I'm perfectly fine!" Yuki took a few clipped steps toward me and grabbed my shoulders.

"It's not just you Kyo." I looked away at that, slightly ashamed I hadn't remembered this before.

"I'll remember next time." I said softly, still not looking him in the eye. Something about Yuki softened for a moment before a voice from behind Yuki caught our attention.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! I'm glad I caught you!" We both turned to see Tohru running toward us.

"Yes Tohru-san?" She stopped to catch her breath before answering Yuki.

"Gomen, I just wanted to tell you something before I forgot." We both stared at Tohru wondering just what could've made her run all this way.

"Well?" I asked impatiently after a few minutes of silence. She seemed to jump and just remember that she had something to say.

"Oh! Shigure told me that Kagura planned on coming over today." I paled and took a step back, Yuki simply putting a hand on his forehead as if he could feel the headache coming.

"Are you positive about this Tohru-kun?" She nodded her head quickly.

"Positive." I groaned and Yuki sighed.

"Lovely."

XxX

Kyo sat on Yuki's bed, glaring at it's owner.

"Kyo, you can't sit there all-"

"Wanna bet?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Kyo, you need to eat and-"

"Fine." I looked up, surprised at his fast answer.

"When she leaves." _I should've known._ I sighed again and walked forward, Kyo's eyes widening as he tried to back away at the last minute. I caught him by the back of the neck and brought him forward, leaning down to kiss him. At first he was too shocked to respond but warily opened his mouth after a moment, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smirked and moved to his neck, being careful not to leave any marks this time. Kyo sucked in a sharp breath, angling his head to give me more space.

"Yuki, what- why…" I continued to marginally lead Kyo to the edge of the bed, making sure he stayed distracted enough that he didn't notice. When I was sure he was close enough to the edge I brought my other arm around and quickly pulled him up, carrying him from the room.

"Oi! What the hell was that?" I got out into the hallway and put him down, not wanting to risk falling on the stairs.

"You can't hide forever Kyo. She won't kill you and you need to eat." Kyo glared at me and walked right up to my face.

"You _so_ owe me for that later." I watched in confusion as Kyo stomped down the stairs. Owe him for what? _I guess I'll find out later…_

x

I stayed away from Kagura as much as I could when she came over, which worked about as well as trying to get a river to flow in the other direction. She stayed next to me all through dinner, preventing me from sitting with Yuki and putting us both in a fouler mood. Dinner itself was alright, with Tohru keeping up a conversation and Kagura constantly bothering me on why I was acting 'strange'. I bolted after dinner, running straight up to Yuki's room and closed the door quietly so Kagura wouldn't know which room I was in…hopefully. I sighed and ran a hand down my face, pacing the length of the room a few times. The door opening sent dread coursing through me that I might be alone with Kagura. Yuki stepped in and I relaxed, hoping she'd just left.

"Wanna explain that?"

"Get her _out!_ I swear if she asks me if I'm ok one more damn time I'm gunna-"

"Kyo, she's just worried. Besides, did you really want her to know the answer to that question?" I paled at the thought. If she said anything at the main house…

"The hell! It sounds bad either way!" Yuki sighed.

"Well-" he broke off when he heard someone on the stairs.

"Yuki-kun? Kyo-kun?" We both relaxed when we heard Tohru's voice coming through the door.

"We'll be down in a moment Honda-san." She slowly opened the door and tentatively poked her head in.

"Are you ok Kyo-kun?" I gritted my teeth at the loathed question but gave her a forced smile.

"Yes." She smiled.

"That's good! We're going to watch a movie, so come down quickly please!" She left with that, her foot steps quickly retreating on the stairs. Yuki held out his hand, his eyes never wavering from mine.

"Come on Kyo." I made a face and grabbed his hand, following him out the door.

"You still owe me." Yuki chuckled and shook his head.

"I remember."

x

Kagura tried to attach herself onto Kyo as soon as we walked into the living room. I quickly pulled Kyo out of the way, glaring at her. She tried again when he sat down and I grabbed her arm, yanking her close and whispered in her ear,

"Just because Kyo has issues hitting girls means nothing when I have no such reservations. Stay away from him." Kagura pulled her arm from my grasp, glowering at me. She said nothing as she huffed and walked to the other side of the room, plopping down on the sofa. Tohru chose that moment to walk in with a bowl of popcorn, looking back and forth between us.

"Something the matter Tohru-kun?" Shigure walked in, ushering her through the door.

"Ah, no." She went to start the movie and I sat down next to Kyo, the cat leaning close as soon as I sat back.

"What did you tell her?" I shook my head, tilting it so I could speak directly in his ear.

"Not now, later. Another promise."

Kyo snorted and sat back, turning to watch the movie Tohru had put on. Said girl was sitting opposite us with Kagura, Shigure in the chair next to them. The movie was interesting enough, but about half way through Kyo shifted over to my lap and stretched out, all without saying a word. I shook my head and continued to watch the movie, ignoring the glare I was receiving from the other side of the room.

x

It was late by the time the movie ended and everyone was tired. Kagura thanked Tohru for the meal and popcorn before going to try and wake up Kyo, who'd fallen asleep soon after he'd shifted. I simply sat there and glared at her, daring her to wake him up. We had an impromptu staring contest for a bit before she finally stormed away, steam practically coming out of her ears. I stood up once they'd all left, the sleeping cat in my arms. I ran into Tohru in the hall and she smiled when she saw us, hurrying to open my door.

"Thank you Honda-san." She nodded her head as she continued to smile.

"It's no problem Yuki-kun. Good night." I laid Kyo down and went back to the door, my left hand on the knob ready to close it.

"Good night Honda-san. Sleep well."

* * *

><p>phew -.-' I promise I'm working on what stories I can! I kinda sorta lost my copy book ^^' Please continue to be patient with me while I franticly look for this evil thing.<p>

Anyways, please tell me what you thought of the new chapter ^^ Despite the rather long lapse, (I really am sorry!) reviews do spur me to type faster ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Oooook, so the wait for this is inexcusable, so I'm not even going to try; just know that my muse died. Also, I figure -if all goes well- I may or may not be able to finish this within bout 4 more chapters. This number is entirely up to how much people want to hear about after...well, you'll see.

Some not so fluffy chapters, cause every story needs a conflict. Please enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this! Who does he think he is? That stupid, little-"<p>

"Kagura, could you please keep your voice down?" I interrupted her as she walked by, startling her.

"Hatori-san! You won't believe it! Yuki-kun was acting was so strangely yesterday! He wouldn't let me anywhere near Kyo-kun!" I sighed, putting my hands in my pockets as I thought of a way to answer her and make her leave Kyo alone.

"Kyo is sick, stress is very bad for him right now. Yuki was doing as I had asked him to." Her eyes widened and a hand went to her mouth.

"Oh no! And I didn't help at all! How long is he going to be sick? Do you know?" I had to try very hard not to laugh as I answered her.

"A few months at least, sorry. It would be best if you didn't add to an already stressful situation." The look on her face wasn't helping and I bit the inside of mt cheek. Then suddenly Ayame came out and saved me from having to answer any more questions.

"Haa-san, could you help me with- oh hello Kagura! I'm going to have to steal Haa-san back now. Have a good day." He left no room for argument as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in to the house, shutting the door behind me.

"What's the problem? Let go." Ayame did as I asked and huffed.

"Nothing, I just looked out of the window and over heard what you two were talking about. Honestly, why must something be wrong every time I look for you?" I snorted and walked further into the living room, surprised when Aya came up behind me to give ma a hug.

"And you felt the need to do this because?" I could tell he was smiling when he answered me, I could hear it in his voice.

"I love you." I rolled my eyes but nevertheless brought a hand up to the arms encircled around me, smiling just a little.

"I love you too Aya."

xXx

I groaned as I slowly woke up, feeling something warm to my right. I cracked one eye open to see Yuki sleeping next to me. I sighed and moved closer, closing my eyes and attempting to go back to sleep. I'd almost accomplished this when-

"Kyo!"

"Ahh!" My eyes flew open to see lavender staring down at me from the weight atop my chest.

"What was that?!" Leo just grinned, Yuki stirring next to me.

"Morning! Come on!"

"Come play!" I looked over to see Suo tugging at my arm.

"Get off brat! I can't get up with you sitting there!" Leo scrambled off and grabbed my other arm on the way down, the two of them dragging me in to a sitting position.

"Come on!" They said in unison while giving one last tug, almost making me fall from the bed.

"Alright, alright! Lemme get dressed would ja?" Leo and Suo grinned and let go, running out of the room. Yuki sat up and glared at the door, his eyes still fogged over from sleep. "Go back to sleep, it's fine." His eyes focused on me for a moment before he rolled over and went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes and slowly got out of bed, getting dressed quietly and making my way out of the room, following the sound of high pitched voices to the kitchen where Hatori was enjoying a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter as Leo and Suo chatted animatedly to Ayame and Shigure. The dragon looked over at me as I entered, his eyes unreadable.

"Sorry for the rude awakening." I snorted, getting a glass of milk.

"Liar."

"Fair enough." He took a few more sips of his coffee before speaking again. "So how are you feeling?" I rolled my eyes as I pulled out some leftovers from the fridge, starting to eat it cold, not quite having the energy just yet to bother heating it up.

"Fine."

"Anything I need to know about?"

"No."

"No sudden mood swings? Odd behavior?" I started glaring at him.

"No." The tone in my voice had Shigure looking over as Hatori went to ask another question. An idea went through my head that was absolutely horrible and I completely blamed the present company for its origin.

"Actually, are you feeling alright Hatori-san? I know you've been curious about the long term side effects, but you aren't worrying over something more serious, are you?" I smirked as Ayame and Shigure both rushed over to Hatori, the dragon's coffee being taken away as he was asked a million returning glare could have killed a lesser being as Hatori attempted to get rid of the ideas that had formed in their heads. I put the now empty Tupperware container and glass on the counter and walked over to Leo and Suo who both looked confused.

"Hey, you guys wanna play something?" They both grinned and took off just as Yuki came into the kitchen. For all events and purposes he looked completely dead to the world as he ignored everyone and went about getting his own breakfast.

"Morning..." I shook my head and went to follow the twins, leaving Hatori to his own devices and Yuki in his own little world.

xXx

As the days got warmer, Hatori couldn't help but become more and more wound up. "Haa-san! Honestly, what's been bothering you?" I sighed and rubbed my head, looking down at the papers scattering my desk, a sad, far cry from the organized form it usually could be found in.

"The graduation." Ayame came over and gave me a hug from behind.

"I know Haa-san, but it's a happy time. Try to enjoy it. Kyo and Yuki are both happy." I almost smiled at the thought of the two teenagers. Kyo's mood swings had gotten worse if one wanted to say it lightly, but Yuki wouldn't hear a bad word about him.

"There you are! I got Kyo and Yuki to watch the twins for the day, so the house should finally be quiet for more than two minutes." Aya started laughing and walked over to the doorway to start talking to Shigure. They both looked happy, just like Aya had said, so I supposed it wouldn't kill me to relax the ever so slightest bit.

x

I sighed as Aya rubbed my back. "Haa-san, better?" I nodded and took Shigure's hand, accepting the help up. "Are you sure you're alright Haa-san?" I smiled at Ayame as I resisted the urge to strangle him for asking me that so much over the past few weeks.

"Fine. A stubborn stomach bug isn't going to keep me from going to the graduation. It's nothing, really."

"If you say so..."

"Come on! We're gunna miss it!" I smiled and went ahead of Shigure and Ayame, walking down the stairs and picking up Suo who had run over.

"Let's go see Yuki and Kyo."

* * *

><p>I decided to keep it nice for this one, and have the next chapter written out. Please tell me what you think, getting a review would totally and completely make my day.<p> 


End file.
